Kindred Spirits
by Jason M. Lee
Summary: A medic first and a fighter second, Ratchet was glad to have met a similar person who was like him.


Disclaimers: Transformers © HasTak, IDW. _Transformers_ and _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_ © HasTak, Dreamworks, Paramount. "Coro di Dea" © "Ah! My Goddess: The Movie".

* * *

**Kindred Spirits  
**

Jason M. Lee

* * *

Ratchet hadn't thought of meeting a similar spirit in one of the newly "introduced" humans, courtesy of Bluestreak.

Like him, Tina Uematsu was a doctor foremost as her occupation, and a fighter should the need arise, having observed her sparring and teaching some of the N.E.S.T. members _aikido_ alongside tai chi. Strangely, he found it refreshing to meet a human who wasn't completely nervous or showed signs of wariness upon first encounter with Bluestreak, as well be able to handle the sniper's chattering with an older sister patience. Although Ratchet couldn't quite say the same for her younger half-brother Cahill, who was very much a teenager like Sam and Mikaela – the ¼ Irish and ¾ Japanese boy took a bit longer to calm down, but it didn't stop his gawking.

While NEST was eagerly seeking the best of minds in fields of science, namely engineering and technology, to gain someone of the medical world who was able to handle herself and people around her under fire was a boon. True, the military had their own medical corp, yet Lennox had pointed an advantage of having a civilian doctor on the field: she would be able to ease other civilians a little more easily, not being a symbol of authority but just healing. Also the additional advantage should they encounter those of Islamic faith.

Finding a rare time alone together near Eclipse Point, Ratchet asked why she had agreed to be stationed at Diego Garcia, even if it meant relocating Cahill to be with the Witwickys. Mercifully, Sam's parents had warmly accepted him and both boys were grateful to at least have some understandable male company.

"I could blame my fiancée, who you know is with Air Force," the wiry and tall Japanese immigrant answered in her quiet and calm voice. "Perhaps my grandfather as well, a WWII veteran who had fought for America out of a sense of duty, even if it meant going against his native country. Or maybe I wanted to see how things would follow through after realizing who Blue really was."

Really, Prowl would be impressed with her deduction of the gray-and-white Dodge Charger's true status, which explained her slight lack of surprise when he had to reveal himself and save both siblings from being killed by Wildrider.

"To see how things would follow through? In what way?"

Sitting on a tree branch that put her level with his optics, she tilted her head, almost as if looking at him sideways but not entirely directly.

"How we live out with what we do, alongside those we trust and care for, even if it means bearing a great burden. Handling against those who would seek to bring harm to those that can't defend themselves. How we deal with circumstances with our superiors who are supposed to trust us but can barely trust their own counterparts. And to see that the door to the future remains open for those that'll follow us, giving them the choice of where they'll go."

For several moments, nothing but the sound of waves and the wind rustling the leaves as he mulled over her words. Gazing out at the ocean, Tina soon opened her mouth again but not to speak.

_"Felicitas cum amicis communicata est  
Tristitia est communis dolor cum omnibus amicis  
Per aspera vita beata  
Causa vivendi  
Invenitre credere magni momenti  
Amoris aperiendi  
Fores aperiendi  
Tempos est  
Certe"_

With some contextual help from a soldier some time later, Ratchet had to wonder if Optimus had known that they weren't all that different from each other beforehand.

* * *

A/N: Done for the IDW board May Fic Challenge "Original Characters". Theme's self-explanatory, but I was the only one to use a _human_ OC, contrast to other who used TFs. :3

I've seen like at least three different variations to the lyrics, so I more or less meshed two of the sets I felt were the best, mostly based on listening by ear.

Tina here is based off of two older cousins, "CSI" Gil Grissom, and a bit of Horatio Caine from "CSI: Miami". Of course, it's kinda hard to show her character when you're limited to 600 words.


End file.
